Civil Rights Exam Review
Booker T. Washington - United States educator who was born a slave but became educated and founded a college at Tuskegee in Alabama Frances Perkins - first woman appointed to the US cabinet Black Cabinet - Informal African-American public policy advisors to US President Franklin D. Roosevelt. Braceros - Temporary laborers. Termination Policy - Sent American Indians to reservations from the mid-1940s to the mid-1960s. De jure segregation - Segregation by law. De facto segregation - Segregation that exists by practice and custom. Plessy v. Ferguson - The Supreme Court ruled that this "separate but equal" law did not violate the Fourteenth Amendment, which guarantees all Americans equal treatment under the law. Jim Crow Laws - Mandated de jure racial segregation in all public facilities with a supposedly "separate but equal" states for black Americans. Grandfather Clause - An exemption based on circumstances exisiting prior to the adoption of some policy, used to enfranchise whites in south after ACW. Poll Tax - A tax of a fixed amount per person and payable as a requirement for the right to vote. Brown v. Board of Education, Topeka, KS - the Supreme Court unanimously struck down segregation in schooling as an unconstitutional violation of the Fourteenth Amendment's Equal Protection Clause. Martin Luther King, Jr. - Ordained minister, had just earned his Ph.D. degree in theology from Boston University. Firm believer in non-violent protest. Montgomery Bus Boycott - Workers donated one-fifth of their weekly salaries - as well as from outside groups such as the NAACP, the United Auto Workers, Montgomery's Jewish community, and sympathetic white southerners - in order to find other means of transportation. Little Rock Nine - nine African-American students who had volunteered to integrate Little Rock's Central High School as the first step in Blossom's plan. A federal judge ordered Faubus to let the students into school. March on Washington, D.C. - More than 250,000 people - including 75,000 whites - converged on the nation's capital, specifically the Lincoln Memorial. They listened to speakers demand immediate passage of the civil rights bill. Famous for Martin Luther King's "I Have a Dream" speech. Freedom Riders - Civil rights activists who rode on interstate buses into the segregated southern United States to test the United States Supreme Court decision Boynton v. Virginia. Freedom Summer - A campaign to influence Congress to pass a voting rights act, their focus was getting African-Americans to vote. Civil Rights Act of 1964 - Prohibited discrimination because of peace, religion, national origin, and gender. It gave all citizens the right to enter libraries, parks, washrooms, restaurants, theaters, and other public accommodations. Civil Rights Act of 1968 - Ended discrimination in housing. Voting Rights Act of 1965 - Eliminated the so-called literacy tests that had disqualified many voters. Black Power/Stokley Carmichael - Created the phrase "black power", militant force. Black Panthers - Political party to fight police brutality in the ghetto. Malcolm X - African-American leader who urged his followers to take complete control of their communities, livelihoods, and culture. Cesar Chavez - United States labor leader who organized farm workers United Farm Workers Organizing Committee - farm workers union, organized by Cesar Chavez La Raza Unida - Mexican-Americans united. Declaration of Indian Purpose - In 1961, some 700 Indians from sixty-four tribes met in Chicago to attack termination and formulate an Indian political agenda and a shared declaration of principles. American Indian Movement - An often militant Native American rights organization. While AIM began in 1968 largely as a self-defense group against police brutality. Wounded Knee - The Wounded Knee Massacre or the Battle of Wounded Knee was the last armed conflict between the Great Sioux Nation and the United States of America and of the Indian Wars Indian Education Act - Established a comprehensive approach to meet the unique needs of American Indians. Feminist Movement - The feminist movement consisted of a series of campaigns on issues such as reproductive rights, domestic violence, maternity leave, equal pay, voting rights, sexual harrasment, and sexual violence. National Organization of Women - Declared "The time has come to confront with concrete action the conditions which now prevent women from enjoying the equality of opportunity... which is their right as individual Americans and as human beings." Phyllis Schlafly and the New Right - Said ERA would lead to "parade of horribles". Feminine Mystique - Galvanized the women movement. Category:Secondary Education Category:Social Studies Category:US History Category:Vocabulary Category:Review